


PROJECT FIREBIRD - A Spectacular Spider-Man Story

by HoolOfTheNorth



Category: The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoolOfTheNorth/pseuds/HoolOfTheNorth
Summary: You can crawl your way to the top on your own. You can rule several industries with an iron fist. You can be richer than you ever thought possible - but sometimes, this just isn't enough to be truly happy with yourself. Ms. Anderson, the founder of Skyline Refining & Metalworking, is facing this exact issue. Despite all her accomplishments, she feels like there has to be more to life than this. Luckily, there may be a solution to her depressive state... and she'll do anything to reach it.Even if it is far, far below the law.





	1. Prologue

She stood still as a statue, back turned to her refinery as she looked out upon the choppy waters of the harbour. Dark black clouds threatened to unleash a stormy hell upon them all, but remained dormant in the end, tauntingly.

Ms. Anderson is what everyone called her. She’d built that refinery from the ground up, and it still stood as her biggest accomplishment to that very day. Even knowing this as she continued to hold a dead-eyed stare over the water, something deep inside kept nagging at her, telling her that she was doing something _wrong._

She didn't want to believe it, but deep down, the woman truly knew. It just wasn't _enough_ for her. To struggle through so many long, hard, _excruciating_ years of school for _**this?**_ Of course, she loved her refinery. She loved her workers, she loved the industry, and she loved the money it brought in. Not many people are able to erect their own petroleum-based empire by themselves, but even then, she was just an engineer. Her name was well-known, several innovations were credited to her and her team, and she was even in the middle of researching a possible new type of fuel - but that's still all she was. An engineer. Just an engineer.

...Well, she was a _tad_ more than that, but it was nothing that could be put on paper. Over the course of a few years, Anderson had grown to know a certain pair of men quite well. The one she was told to refer to as "Tombstone" had cultivated a strong trust with her, and had given her a small opportunity to test the waters of things less than legal. She'd been well aware of his true identity ever since she'd obtained the permissions to build the plant in the first place, but she'd die before she ever breathed a word of what he was really doing, and they both knew that. The other one, "Hammerhead," had gotten a tad closer. He'd shown her the ropes, and they quickly became a spectacular pair of friends - even dipping momentarily past that threshold on one late drunken night, although both of them silently agreed that it would stay as that and become nothing else. Hammerhead was someone she truly felt alive around, and it was no doubt partially due to the context they'd met under. Both of these men had brought a small ounce of excitement into her rapidly-depressing life, and for that, she thanked them dearly. 

And then, as she ran over these thoughts and memories in her mind, it hit her. 

**That was it.**

The rush of dodging the law. The feeling of being a part of something bigger. Knowing deep down that she had a small hand in controlling the deeper workings of the society she lived in - _that's_ what she wanted. It's what she needed, it's what she _craved._ Since actions as small as information exchanges and allowing the "field-working criminals" to take refuge on her property gave her such elation, Ms. Anderson couldn't even fathom what it must be like to actually get out there and make those plans happen.

And so, it was decided. She'd made up her mind. From this day forward, Anderson was no longer "just an engineer." She was going to be more. So, **so** much more - and if anyone tried to stop her? 

**_She'd crush them with her bare fucking hands._ **


	2. Ready?

With a new wave of energy, Ms. Anderson spun around so fast that her face nearly collided with the hard hat of one of her workers. She yelped, took a step back, then relaxed as she leaned against the railing.

“Sorry ‘bout that, I didn't see you there- heh.” The woman shook off the remaining shock, crossing her arms casually. “Need something?”

“Uhh, yeah, actually- There's someone here to see you.” Her employee replied, sounding more than a little shaken up. 

“Oh, really…?” 

She wouldn't normally feel so eager to take visitors, but Anderson was on a roll. The engineer shuffled past the man before her, making her way to the front gates of the refinery. She figured out who it was before she'd even seen him; the limo parked at the curb was one she'd ridden in many times before… and it also explained why the poor worker had sounded so frightened. _Hammerhead always had fun with threats._

_“Rose.”_ The short, scary-looking man greeted her with a mischievous grin. “Long time no see.” 

“We met last week, _Joe.”_ The woman returned his smirk, chuckling quietly beneath her breath. “Still, good to see you… I'm assuming it's important, considering you didn't call me first before stopping by?” 

“Yeah. Well, not dire. But this is something you're gonna like. Wanna take a drive? Don't bother changing outta your work clothes. You know _he_ doesn't care.” Hammerhead opened the back door to his limousine to let her in; she didn't need to say yes. Even if she'd had a choice to decline, there was no way in hell she'd even think about answering no after the epiphany she'd just had.

Rose took a single step into the vehicle before turning back to face the gate, where the worker that had fetched her in the first place was still standing. 

_”TELL THE BOYS TO KEEP IT RUNNING WITHOUT ME, I'VE GOTTA GO TO AN EMERGENCY MEETING- BE BACK IN AN HOUR OR SO-!”_ She barked her final command before sliding the rest of the way in, ready to get on the road. 

\--

“You seem cheery. Somethin’ special happen?” Hammerhead asked, sitting across from Anderson as the limo traveled its route. 

“Well, sorta. I was just… doing some thinking before you came here, and well- I don't exactly know what Tombstone wants to talk to me about, but regardless, the timing is like… it's crazy amazing. You know what I mean, right?” Rose explained, attempting to use her hands to clarify what she meant via enthusiastic gesticulations. 

“I do, I do. Like… a really good coincidence.” The burly man nodded, shuffling in his seat to get comfortable. “Mind tellin’ me what you were thinking about?”

The engineer sighed, dramatically going limp for a moment. “Just… about _this._ Y’know, the crime stuff. It's… a lot more rewarding than I originally expected it to be. Like- yeah, it's extra money. I could never complain about that, makes it a lot easier to treat the boys, ya feel?” She paused as Joseph gave a grunt of agreement, “the boys” she were referring to being her employees. 

“But- anyways. I kind of like… I enjoy the work itself more than I thought I would. No guilt or anything. Like, think of it this way: I own a refining company. I make fuel. I work with steel. Everybody knows who I am and what I do, and that's it. Sure, I'm good at my job, but I'm just an engineer, and that's what I'll be going down in the history books as. Just another engineer that wanted to discover something new. There's plenty of people like that already. But the _crime…_ Nobody knows that I'm a part of it, and everyone always gets all stirred up about the people behind it! I mean, we've all been keeping an eye on the news lately. The police department is going WILD over Lincoln’s whole operation,” She quieted down upon speaking Tombstone’s real name, “but they don't have a clue! It's… It's exciting! THIS is something the people actually care about, and how there's that spider guy running around with all his vigilante justice n’ shit? Like… holy fuck. NOW I'm a part of something bigger… and I'm getting fame without people even knowing it."

Rose took a deep breath, then calmed down as she ended her rant. "What you guys are doing... this is going to be talked about for years to come, no matter what happens in the end, and I thank you for letting me be a part of it. I really do. It feels weird to say it, but... I'm truly in love with this whole crime thing. Besides, without us, where would the balance be...?" 

The ex-mobster let out a triumphant “HAH!,” clapping his hands together once. In that moment, he was overflowing with so much pride it was impossible to express it all with a simple smile. “See, that's what it's all about! We get the money. We get the fame. We have all the fun we want, and they just make it better for us. The crime is what keeps this city going, whether they know it or not. And... as long as they keep paying attention, we can keep carrying out our plan… Look, I don't wanna tell you everything just yet. That's what The Big Man is gonna do. But… let's just say, I know you get it. He knows you get it. _You_ know you get it.”

He leaned in close. She leaned in close. Rose knew what was coming next. Joseph knew it's what she'd been waiting to hear. 

**”You're ready for something bigger, darling, and everyone knows you're gonna do _amazing.”_**


	3. Set?

It felt like time was barely moving as the pair stood in the elevator, climbing floor after floor after floor. Anderson’s foot was like a jackhammer, tapping rapidly against the carpet as the rest of herself bounced up and down. Hammerhead side-eyed her in amusement, a stark contrast to her as he stood still as stone. 

The woman would've gone dashing down the hallway on her own if it wasn't for her counterpart, whom she knew wouldn't change his pace for her… and he was the only one with the key, so it's not like running would get her there faster anyways. However, once the door was open, she could run all she wanted… which was an opportunity the engineer took. 

Darting into Tombstone’s office, Ms. Anderson flung herself into the single chair he'd set up for her prior, looking past the desk at the absolutely monolithic man sitting behind it. “Hey hi! I hear you've got news for me?” She cracked a wide smile and situated herself to sit properly, at least for the moment. 

Mr. Thompson gave a grin back, although it was significantly smaller than hers. “Yes, Ms. Anderson. Judging by your excitement, I'm assuming that Hammerhead has already alluded to why you're sitting in front of me today?” 

Joseph, who had taken his spot leaning against the wall in the corner of the room ominously, smirked and nodded towards his boss. 

“Well, he only said a little bit. But it sounded like a promotion. And-! If it's not, I'm totally fine with that, I'm just excited in general that we're even talking right now.” Rose explained, legs swinging nonchalantly. 

“Mmm… You do remember that Tri-Corp shipment you helped tip off to us from the other day, correct?” Tombstone spoke again, tilting his head to the side a tad. 

“Uhh… that was the one you said had something you needed for your ‘Enforcers’ in it, right? The super important one?” She tried to recall. “Pretty sure I do, that was on Tuesday, yeah…?”

“You are correct.” The Big Man nodded. “Your memory seems to have been improving ever since you started to work for me. It's definitely a sign that you're on the right track.” 

She blushed at the minor compliment. “Aww… thank you. I really do try. It helps that I, y’know, actually have fun with this.”

Thompson’s smile widened. “Well, it's good that you're having fun, because we'd like to give you a more… _active_ role in our little operation here. Get comfortable, there's some explaining I feel I should do first.” 

Heart racing, Rose curled up into an upright ball in the chair, hugging her knees to her chest. For once, she was able to focus all of her attention on him and _just_ him, thoroughly immersed as he spoke. 

“As you may have figured out, you weren't the only person to aid me in the seizing of that shipment. Norman Osborn, someone I know you know - despite you two not being on… the best of terms, had actually retrieved the details beforehand, which we’d then sent to you for verification and interpretation.” He started, watching the engineer’s face sour at the mention of Osborn. 

Anderson and Osborn have had a few passive-aggressive interactions before. Most of it involved some low-key bashing of her company from his end, which was no doubt an attempt to start to push her out of the market. Rose was well aware that Norman had the money and resources to take over her field if she backed down and let him have it, but she'd rather be six feet under before she let someone else have the title of the refining master.

“We've recently made a very, _very_ important deal with Norman. As you may _also_ know, there have been an increasing number of interferences with our field-workers. A supposed vigilante has been subduing many of my men, which has already significantly impacted cash flow. I have agreed to pay Norman Osborn to develop what you may call… ‘super-villains’ to keep this do-gooder distracted and away from my territory. Do you follow?” He continued, pausing to make sure she got all of it. 

Ms. Anderson rolled her eyes from side to side, trying to figure out where she would fit into all of this. “I've gotcha, yeah. You can keep going.” 

“Good.” Tombstone leaned forward onto his desk, staring directly at the woman before him. “Now, I know you're a girl of many talents, Rose. The research you've been conducting on your ‘super-fuel’ is beyond impressive, and I believe that we may be able to use you during the development of my ‘super-villains.’ Norman only has one scientist working on the job, and it's his best. I would like for you and him to work together on this project - and don't worry too much about Osborn. You won't be seeing him _too_ much. All we want is for you to help this other man out, give him some support. Perhaps use some of your knowledge when it comes to powering any machines we may be constructing for the job… or, even providing some of that top-quailty steel that you've been pumping out lately, hmm? Osborn has even agreed to let you borrow his secret workspace for any personal projects you may have as long as you're under the contract - to me, it sounds like he may want to patch things up with you.”

Now, this did sound a tad suspicious to her. There was a recent incident concerning the possibility of Norman having stolen another man's work, although that concern sort of _flew_ out the window once that same man attempted to murder him. Twice. If he was letting her use his lab for HER personal research… she feared he may do the same, but… it's not like she'd be _living_ there, right? There would be time to go back home to her own workplace and continue her personal pursuits then, surely…

“I am going to triple your current salary if you take this job. I'd prefer if you were to give me an answer now, but we can wait a day or two if you feel like you need time to decide.” The Big Man finished his proposition, leaning back in his chair with his arms folded on his chest as he waited for a reply. 

It was certainly a lot to take in. The poor engineer didn't really expect her wish to be granted so quickly, but here she was nonetheless. It took a few silent minutes of contemplation, but in the end…

Triple the pay. A bigger role. Opportunity to grow. This is exactly what she wanted, no- what she **needed** to thrive. More excitement. More fame. More _action._

_**”Tell him I'll be there, ready to go when I'm needed. I'll take the job.”** _


	4. Wait for the Shot...

In times like this, patience was a virtue.

Too bad Rose had next to none.

Each hour that passed felt like a millennium to the poor woman. Today was the day that she was scheduled to actually go in and tour Osborn’s secret laboratory and meet that one other mystery man employed on the super-villain project. She'd finished getting ready a long while ago, practically dooming herself to be bored out of her mind whilst waiting for the “I'm here” text from Hammerhead. 

During a particularly long groan of agony, Ms. Anderson noticed the faint sound of someone knocking on her door. _“Well, at least it's something to do, whoever the hell that may be.”_ She thought to herself as she practically melted off the bed, shuffling over to open the door and check out the situation. 

One of her more skittish workers was standing there - his room was just down the hall from her own. “Uh, hey… Ms. Anderson?” He asked timidly, pointer fingers pressed together. 

“Yeah? What's up?” The lead engineer leaned sideways onto her door frame, legs crossing casually.

“Um, well, y’know how you've got that thing today? That you said was important but also a secret and maybe kinda dangerous? I-I don't wanna know what it is, but… I just wanted to say that…” The man cleared his throat, then averted his gaze entirely.

_”Whatever this is, we're all cheering you on, okay? A-And we hope you come out okay! I mean we as in… all of us here…! We've got your back…”_

The woman was momentarily stunned, soaking in everything that her employee had just said. To be honest with herself, she didn't really expect any of them to mention anything at all that she'd brought up to them concerning her “new side-job” in last night's weekly recap meeting. Yet here was this meek little guy, trying to reassure her for the big day itself. It was safe to say that it punched her right in the heart - in the best way possible. 

Gently placing a hand on his shoulder, Rose brought her face down to his level and smiled reassuringly. “Hey… I'll be fine out there. There's no way in hell I'll get shot down - _metaphorically,” She hoped,_ “- when I've got all you guys back here to back me up. It means a lot to me that you'd come and tell me this - really.”

She could feel tears starting to burn at the corners of her eyes. Mostly out of happiness, but now that she'd brought it up, also out of mild fear. What if she DID get hurt? What if she had to leave her men behind? Was the risk really worth taking if it meant possibly stranding some of the people closest to her? 

Thankfully, her spike anxiety was quickly snuffed out by the man that'd come to wish her well.

“B-But hey, even if something _does_ happen… We'll all work three times as hard to keep everything running just as smoothly for when you're all better! Don't just- don't just overdo anything because of us! O-Okay…?”

No longer bothering to hold back those tears, Ms. Anderson hugged the male before her and pat him on the back roughly. “I promise. I'll do my best and you do yours, ya hear? I'll try to update you all on everything that I can, as long as I keep it vague enough… Don't worry.” 

As she pulled away, the woman felt the weak vibrations of her phone in the pocket of her jeans. Slipping it out, she didn't need to look at the name on her screen for more than a second to know what it was for.

”... Well, there's my cue. I'll see you later - however long ‘later’ might be, hey?” Rose placed her phone back where it belonged and traded it for the key to her flat, more than ready to get this show on the road.

"Yeah-! Okay...!" Her employee shuffled out of the way, watching idly as she locked her door and flipped her key like a coin. "O-Oh, and be sure to message the group if there's an emergency, like usual!"

_**"A-again! We've got your back, Boss-!"** _


End file.
